Losing the Doctor All Over Again
by ninja rainbows
Summary: Just a sad one shot about Rose and the Meta Crisis based off of the sad scene with Donna in Journey's End! Not gonna say what that Donna scene was about in case people haven't seen it, but this is it! Please read and review! Rated T for character death


**I re-watched Journey's End, and cried.**

**Then my mom was like, 'But if Donna couldn't live with the Doctor's mind since she was human, how can the duplicate live if he's human?'**

**And I was like, 'Oh.'**

**So this is what I decided to do.**

**By the way, it's late here at my house, I'd reckon about 2:45 AM, so any spelling or grammar mistakes are my brain's fault for not wanting to go to sleep during the wee hours of the morning.**

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Rose clutched the Doctor - no, sorry, the _duplicate_ Doctor's hand tightly as she sobbed into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He pulled her into an embrace that she couldn't help but melt into. Rubbing her back soothingly, the Donna Doctor, as the real Doctor had insisted upon calling him, whispered reassurances into her ear.

'It'll be okay, Rose. We have each other,' he said softly. The blonde woman pulled away, her face streaked with tears, and nodded in agreement, though she was clearly still heartbroken that the Doctor - the _real_ Doctor - would leave without so much as saying goodbye. 'Tell you what, Miss Tyler,' he said with a grin, 'I know my fair share about this dimension, and I know for a fact that Gallifrey is still up there somewhere, so why don't we hunt ourselves down a TARDIS and go on a little adventure!'

They smiled at each other, Rose sniffling and starting to laugh as the man linked arms with her and started to walk in no particular direction. 'Once we get one, I think we should try the planet Felspoon! Just cause,' he told her cheerfully, 'What a good name, Felspoon. I hear it's got mountains that sway in the breeze! I mean, imagine that! Mountains that move!'

Rose giggled and bumped his shoulder with her own, quite flirtatiously. 'And how do you know that, Mr. Meta-Crisis?' she joked. The Donna Doctor flashed her a winning smile and tapped his temple with two fingers.

'Because it's in his head!' he told her, referring to the real Doctor. 'And if it's in his head, it's in mine!' he stopped and turned to face her from straight on. 'You know, I could've fixed that chameleon circuit if I'd just hot lined the bracket on the supersonic binary- binary- binary- binary-' the duplicate continued to say that word over and over again, as if he was a broken record. The blonde woman put a hand on his shoulder cautiously.

'You alright?' she asked. He gasped and stood up straighter, a pained look on his face, almost as if he were about to cry.

'I'm fine!' he told her immediately afterward. Then he continued to walk. 'No, you know what? Forget Felspoon, let's meet Charlie Chaplin! I'd love to meet Charlie Chaplin! Shall we? I love Charlie Chaplin! Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no he's fiction- Milton- Brixton-' he gasped again, doubling over and breathing in high pitched gasps. Rose ran forward and held onto his arm. He put a hand on the side of his head in pain. 'Oh my god-' the duplicate squeaked.

Now highly concerned, Jackie had hurried over to her daughter and the duplicate Doctor and helped Rose hold him steady. 'Do you know what's happening?' she asked the spiky haired man. He made a noise that couldn't be described as a word, but not as a breath either. Then he looked up at the both of them.

'Yeah,' he said with regret. 'There's never been a human-time lord meta-crisis until now. And you know why?' he asked with tears in his eyes, holding onto Rose's shoulder. She leaned forward to listen to the answer. He shook his head, and the young woman squeaked as she began to realize what he was telling her.

'Because...' she said, choking on her words, 'because there _can't_ be.' The duplicate nodded, and any hard feelings for him that she had ever felt in the short time they knew each other immediately vanished. 'But you've got to stay!' she shouted as tears started to stream down his face. 'We were gonna spend the rest of our lives together!'

He stood up as well as he could, and caressed her face in his hands. 'Rose, look at me,' he told her, and her chocolate brown eyes moved away from the ocean and back to his face. She was crying.

'I was gonna be with you,' she sniffled, her voice getting high pitched and choked, 'Forever.' The Doctor duplicate nodded knowingly and readjusted his hands on her face.

'I know,' he told her in a whisper. He used his thumb to wipe a tear off her face, and she sniffled again, but it came out as more of a gasp. Jackie could do nothing but stand there and watch. 'I know,' he whispered again, barely audible over the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

Rose started sobbing again, and the Doctor duplicate removed his hands from her face to allow her to wipe her own tears away, but she grabbed it back up and put it back, feeling it's warmth against her skin, feeling his feverish hand. 'You're hot. Too hot,' she breathed. The duplicate nodded and sighed.

'My mind is burning up,' he muttered to himself. Jackie gasped and put a hand over her mouth. 'I'm a human, and humans can't have a time lord's mind. It just doesn't work like that. The Doctor should've known that, and he shouldn't have given me to you!' he bellowed in rage, kicking wet sand into the air.

'But Doctor, you can't-' Rose stuttered, not exactly knowing what to say at this point. 'I can't-' she squeaked, reaching a hand out to the man. 'THIS ISN'T FAIR!' she screamed as the Doctor duplicate staggered forward to stand in front of her.

He put her face in between his hands once again, and leaned down to kiss her gently. His lips were hot to the touch. Pulling away, he choked out, 'Goodbye, Rose,' before collapsing onto the ground below him, the wet sand sizzling under the heat of his burning body.

'No, no!' Rose screamed in anger and despair. 'No, you can't!'

And if you were at Bad Wolf Bay in Norway on that day, you would've seen a man laying dead in the sand with a blonde woman screaming for him to come back, screaming for her Doctor to come back to her. Screaming for him to 'Just regenerate, that's what he'd do' even though she knew he wouldn't.

She'd lost the Doctor again.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review, please!**

***ninja rainbows* out!**


End file.
